


Fuoco

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Seduti di fronte ad un focolaio ci si può ritrovare a paragonarsi proprio alle sue fiamme.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Fuoco

Delle scintille volarono via dal falò quando un pezzo di legno cedette alle fiamme, lasciando che quello sopra di lui lo spezzasse a metà.  
Le scintille andarono contro la pelle dell’unico loro spettatore, il quale non sussultò minimamente al loro tocco.  
E la sua stessa pelle si rimarginò all’istante.  
Non che lui se ne accorse. Dopotutto, era più occupato a pensare e parlare, senza tuttavia che nessuno al di fuori di lui potesse sentirlo.  
Guardare le fiamme tuttavia lo rilassava. Gli piaceva perdersi in quel miscuglio di rosso, arancio e giallo, che illuminava le tenebre attorno.  
Il fuoco era proprio come qualsiasi altra cosa che aveva osservato nella sua lunga vita: poteva essere d’aiuto per scaldare e illuminare. E poteva essere devastante, come quando bruciava tutto sulla sua scia.  
Proprio com’era successo alla sua casa, anche se lo aveva scoperto solo dopo diversi anni.  
La sua scelta di isolarsi non aveva dato i risultati sperati.  
E la sua stupidaggine era costata tanto alla sua famiglia.  
Una famiglia ora spezzata, in più di un modo.  
Le fiamme crepitarono, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Il fuoco era ancora forte, ma presto avrebbe esaurito il suo combustibile e lentamente si sarebbe spento.  
Van Hohenheim fece un sorriso triste.  
Proprio come quel falò, anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
La sua vita, proprio come le fiamme, si sarebbe presto esaurita.  
Proprio come il fuoco si alimentava della legna, lui aveva fatto lo stesso con le anime dei suoi compaesani.  
E ora, in perfetta simbiosi, tutti loro avrebbero fatto sì che i loro ultimi momenti illuminassero le tenebre intorno a loro.  
Era una promessa che si erano fatti.  
Insieme avrebbero fatto del loro meglio per correggere agli errori.  
E proprio come il fuoco, avrebbero lasciato dietro di loro solo le proprie ceneri.


End file.
